ABC Challenge
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: A story where friendship turns into romance. Maybe it was a good thing Aqua had messed up her magic...
1. Chapter 1 Ankle

Chapter 1 Ankle

"Oh Aquuuuuaaaah!" Terra bugged. "I swear if he calls me once more time-" "Aquuuuaaah!" She ran to his room stomping her feet. "What now Terra!?" "Can you get me some more ice?" "Ok." She groaned. "This wouldn't of happened if you didn't train so hard... "She said to herself then walked out the room. "Oh, and Aqua!" She stopped and cringed at the mention of her name then poked her head out from the corner. "Yes?" She grinded her teeth. "Thanks." "No prob." She said a little less pissed. Then she walked to kitchen and opened up the freezer to get the ice he requested. "Hey Aqua." Ven walked in." Oh, Ven please take this to Terra." She begged. "Ok, sure... Something the matter?" "I'm just sick and tired of being his maid." "Aquuuuaaah!" She forcefully handed the bag of ice to him. "I need some time to myself..." "Well I guess I'll go bring this to Terra." Ventus walked in his room and saw a lazy Terra on his bed with his sprained ankle elevated. "Ven where's Aqua?" He asked. "She's taking a break, do I took over for her." "Oh, in that case..." Terra got up out of his bed and stood up perfectly fine. "You were ok this whole time?! Wait till Aqua finds out..." "No, you can't tell her! I'll be exposed! ...What do you want in return?" "Hmmm." Ventus thought. "You do my chores for a week." "Fine." Terra agreed. "Why are you doing this anyway?" "Besides the pampering, I get more attention from Aqua." "Oh, I get it now..." Ventus smirked. "Not like that! It's just um... She owes me..." "Oh really, she owes you? Well your gonna have to do her a favor tomorrow." "Oh, it's her birthday..." "Now what brainiac?" "Ummm, I'll think of something... Just make sure Aqua doesn't see me, ok?" "Why? What are you doing?" "Just make sure she doesn't see me leave." "Alright. Remember the chores!" Vents walked out of the room. "Yeah yeah... You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you Terra..."

Aqua was at the fountain waving her hand through the ripples in the water. "Stupid Terra, with his stupid ankle... I didn't mind taking care of him at first, but this is just getting ridiculous! I hope it will be better tomorrow, because I can't take anymore of this..." "Hi Aqua." Ven walked up to the fountain and sat beside her. "How are you?" "I'm fine Ven..." He mumbled. "That doesn't sound fine to me. Spill." "Terra has just been acting really... Needy. I mean he was fine at first, but he's really getting on my nerves." "Stop it with the frowns sour puss, your bringing me down." "Sorry..." She sighed. "I'm sure he'll make it up to you." "Doubt it..."

"Hmmm. What to get... What to get..." "Can I help you sir?" A sales person asked. "Umm, I'm just looking for something for my friend." "Alright, we'll maybe she would like this." She held up a diamond necklace with a cyan gem stone in the middle. "This looks girly enough for Aqua, I'll take it."


	2. Chapter 2 Berries

Chapter 2 Berries

"Why don't we go do somthing to hey your mind off things?" Ventus said. "Like what?" "Umm, what if go pick some berries?" "Ok, sure." "Maybe this would help buy Terra some time..."

"Here we are." Aqua and Ventus looked around in a foresty area with lots of trees and bushes. "The berries should be around here somewhere..." Ventus said. "Are you sure you know where your going Ven?" Aqua asked. "Yeah it should be right around here." He pointed to the left. They walked a bit further then reached some berry bushes. "Wow Ven, you really knew what you were talking about." There were raspberries, blackberries and even strawberries. "When have I ever steered you wrong?" Ventus grinned. The two picked all the berries they wanted and were on their way. "Umm Ventus?" "Yeah?" "How do we get back?" "Oh yeah, we should walk over... No or maybe..." "Ventus..." Aqua started filling with rage. "Hold on a sec..." "Are you telling me you dragged me out I'm the middle of the forest to get berries and you don't know your way back?!" "...Yes?" "Ventus!" "Don't panic, everything is fine..." Suddenly they heard a growl coming out from behind the bushes. "What's that?!" Aqua yelped. "I-I don't know." Ventus gulped. *Grrrr.* "Ven don't move, it's a bear!" Aqua whispered. "What does it want?!" Ventus said as stiff as a board. "I think it just wants some berries. Just walk away slowly, and maybe it won't see us..." Aqua said. "Ok." They both started shuffling away from the bear, and got away undetected.

"We could have gotten killed back there!" Aqua yelled. "But we didn't!" Aqua glared at him. "I'm sorry! How did I know that he wanted a snack! Let's just go... I know where we are now."

When they returned Aqua went to the kitchen and washed the berries she was going to make for pie. "I should go see if Annoying McNeedy pants wants some." "Umm, I-I'll tell him if you want." Ventus said nervously. "No that's fine, I'll face the music." She walked to his room. "Here is comes..." Ventus prepared for the freak out. "Hey Terra, I'm making some pie if you want- what are you standing up?" "I'm healed... Yay..." "You mean you were faking the whole time?!" Aqua started raising her voice. "It's not what it looks like?..." "Oh really, because I think you just wanted to annoy me!" "No Aqua I didn't mean-" "Ugh! Your impossible!" She stormed out if the room. "Does this mean I don't get pie!? Drat... Good going Terra..." He sighed. "Now what..." *SLAM*. "Told you so!" Ventus popped his head in Terra's room. "Shut up!" Terra threw a pillow at his head but he dodged it. "Missed me!" He teased. Then Terra chucked another that hit his face. "Just, leave..." "Okay okay..."


	3. Chapter 3 Clock

Chapter 3 Clock

Aqua woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She had it set on radio because he hated the beeping noises it made. "Morning." She said to herself. she looked at the clock. "8:30... 8:30!" She did a double take. "I slept in!" She hurried to get dressed and ran to the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Terra and Ven said to Aqua. "W-what is this?" She looked around at all of the decorations in the room, and chuckled at the sight of Terra wearing a party hat. "Terra? Wearing a party hat? This is going to be a good day. But I'm still a bit mad at him..." She thought. "Happy birthday Aqua!" They said in sync. "Happy happy birthday, may all your dreams come true, now wear this special party hat, we made it just for you." Terra sang in a very monotone and pitchy way. Aqua tried to hold back her laughter but that was just to great. "Quiet you!" Terra said embarrassed. Ventus couldn't hide the smile on his face, so he laughed with her. "Don't sass me! It's my birthday!" "Oh, your right... My bad your highness..." He continued in a monotone voice. "Your highness? What's next?" She laughed. "We made you breakfast for you!" Ven smiled. "Awe, thanks." Aqua messed up Ventus's hair. "Here you go." Terra pulled out a chair for her. "Why thank you kind sir." "Yeah yeah whatever..." He mumbled. "On the menu today is waffles, granola parfait and a blueberry muffin." "All my favorites!" "Bon a petit!" Ventus cheered. "It's good to see Aqua so happy. Besides, it was my fault I made her mad in the first place." Terra thought. "You know what? Today you can do whatever you want." "Oh really?" Aqua gave a evil smile. He immediately wanted to take back everything he said the moment he said it. "I'll keep that in mind." She smirked then took a bite out of her waffle. "I'm in trouble now..."

After Aqua finished her breakfast the fun started... "Oh Terra!" "Mhhmm?" "Carry me to the the living room please." "But Aq-" "now now, it is my birthday." "Fine." Terra picked her up and carried her to the couch. "I can tell he has been working out by the muscle definition... I'm gonna enjoy this." Aqua thought. "Here you are..." He dropped her off on the couch. "Oh I'm so getting pay back..."


	4. Chapter 4 Diamond

Chapter 4 Diamond

Ven finished the dishes then came out to join Aqua and Terra in the living room. "Present time!" Ventus said. "Me first!" Ventus handed her a scrapbook. "It has me, you and Terra's memories in it." "I remember this... The time we had a bubble blowing contest."

(Flashback)

"I bet I can blow the biggest bubble!" Said Aqua. "No way! A girl can't beat me!" Terra argued. "Oh yeah? Get a load of this!" Ventus started chewing his gum then blew a bubble as big as a cherry tomato. "Nice try Ven... But leave it to the professional." Terra brushed off his shoulders. "Enough talk more blow!" He chewed then was ready to blow everyone's mind away. The end result was as big as his fist. Impressive. "Think you can do better?" "Watch me." Aqua started chewing and beat him by blowing a bubble as big as a hamburger. "Now what was this about a girl beating you?" Aqua said proudly. "Whatever... I was close!" "As if. Hey race ya to that tree! Ready... Set... Go!" "Hey guys wait for me!" Ventus ran after them.

(End if flashback)

"And that time we saw that double rainbow!"

(Flashback)

"Terra! Ven! Look outside!" Aqua said excitingly. "Whoa! It's a rainbow!" Ven said in amazement. "Not only is it a rainbow, but it's a double rainbow!" Terra exclaimed. "Look it goes all the way across he sky!" Ven said. "What does this mean?" Terra asked. "It's so... Intense!" Aqua said with her face pressed up against the window. "Come one lets I get a better look!"

(End of flashback)

"Oh my gosh... Who can't forget the time we rode on those tri-cycles." "Umm that was like a week ago..." "Oh yeah..."

(Flashback)

*cough cough* "Sure is dusty in here." Terra said looking around at the old garage. "What's even in here?..." Ventus said glancing at his surroundings. "Look what I found!" Aqua exclaimed. "You remember our old tri-cycles Terra?" "Yeah..." "Why don't you guys have a race?" Ventus suggested. "You wanna?" Aqua asked. "Your on!" They brought the trikes out and were ready. "3...2...1... Go!" The two started petaling. "This was easier when we were kids..." Terra said. "Yeah, tell me about it... How do clowns ride these things?" Aqua asked.

Everything was going fine till Terra decided to push Aqua so he could get ahead. "Hey!" She fell over. "Whoop whoop whoop cheater alert!" Ventus said. "I didn't think you would fall over." Terra chuckled and helped Aqua up.

(End of flashback)

"Thanks Ven." She hugged him. "Ok Terra, you next." He handed her the wrapped rectangular box. "I hope she likes it..." Terra thought. "Ooo, I wonder what it is." Then Aqua unwrapped the gift and opened the box then put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh Terra!" She gasped in excitement. "I love it! Thank you so much!" She hugged him then put it on right away. "This reminds me of one that my grandmother gave me... I will wear it, always." She tucked it underneath her shirt. "Well you know what they say. Diamonds are a girls best friend." "That's not the only reason..." "Then what's the other?" "It's special because you gave it to me." She smiled. "A matter a fact, you guys take the rest of the day off." "Really, you mean it?" Ven said. "Yeah why not." "Thanks." Terra and Ven smiled. "No, thank you." Aqua each gave them a quick peck on the cheek and left them in the room blushing.


	5. Chapter 5 Envelope

Chapter 5 Envelope

"Ahhhhhh the day off." Ventus laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Aqua really liked your gift Terra." "I guess I did do somthing right after all..." "I'll say. I think you made it up to her." "Yeah, me too..." "So what now?" "What do you mean what now?" "We got the whole day off let's do somthing man!" Ven said enthusiastically. "What do you think Aqua is doing right now?" Terra asked. "I don't know..."

Aqua was in her room studying magic spells. Yes, even on her birthday she does work. Nerd alert! "Hmmm let's see here... Aliftica sparati." A turkey plopped does beside her. "Hmm, maybe I should cook that up for supper tonight... Let's try another... Airlipo fanciatus. Oooo orange hair! Meh, I don't want to be a ginger... One more. Boeilie loivansi... Nothing happend... Strange... Oh well."

"Come on Terra lets do something!" "Why don't we make some pie?" "Ok! Let's use the berries that Aqua and I got yesterday!" "Alright." After a couple hours Terra and Ventus bake the pie and took it out if the oven to cool. "Now what"? Ven asked. "I don't know..." "Hey guys." "Oh hi Aqua!" They said simultaneously. "Umm you guys want turkey for dinner?" "Whoa! Where'd you get that?!" Ventus said surprised. "I just had it lying around... Let's get cooking!" "Wait you should let Ven and I make it." Terra smiled. "Are you sure? Because I'm fine with helping." "No that's ok, we got it!" Terra exclaimed. "Ok then..." Aqua walked away. "Dude! So much for a day off..." Ventus said a little disappointed. "Look at it this way, we are doing somthing nice for a friend." "Who are you and what have you done with Terra!?" "I can be a gentleman sometimes you know!" "What's gotten into you?" "I don't know... Let's cook this turkey!"

After a few more hours the turkey was cooked and ready to be served. "Aqua supper!" Ven yelled. She walked in the dining room and saw the table all done up and fancy. "Wow guys... You didn't have to-" "please take a seat." Terra pulled out her chair. "Ok... Ooh, mice catering." "Main course this evening, turkey." "Mmm looks good." Aqua said as Ventus placed the plate in front of her. They two boys served themselves and they all ate together. In the middle of chowing down Aqua handed Terra a envelope under the table. He gave her a strange look then sneakily took a peek. "Meet me in my room after dinner. "The note said, then Terra gave her a quick nod and continued eating. "I'm stuffed..." Aqua said and leaned back into her seat. "But wait!" Ventus ran I the kitchen. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Aqua! Happy birthday to you!" "Make a wish." Terra smiled. Aqua's face lit up as the cake was placed in front of her. She crossed her fingers, scrunched up her face and blew out the candles. Terra cut the cake and thy happily ate. "Now I'm really full" "Yeah, same." The boys replied. "Thanks for the meal guys... I'm gonna rest in my room for a bit." After a moment or two Terra decided to follow.

*Knock knock* Terra stood at the door. "It's open." Aqua answered. "So what did you want to see me for?" "I just wanted to apologize for last night... I know I can get a little irritated sometimes..." "I should be the one apologizing..." Terra twiddled his thumbs. "No that's ok I just wanted to-" Terra leaned in and started to kiss Aqua. He just couldn't stop himself, something somewhere in his mind told him to do it so he did. After a moment or two they stopped and the room grew silent besides the pounding of the two teens hearts. Terra got up and headed for the door. "W-what was that for?" Aqua asked. Terra paused for a second then spoke. "Happy birthday Aqua." Then Terra exited.


	6. Chapter 6 Frogs

Chapter 6 Frogs

Aqua awoke with a smile on her face. "I don't think I had a better birthday." "EEEK!" Aqua heard a high pitched scream down the hall. "Must be Ven..." She said to herself then went out to see what all the ruckus was about. She ran out to the hall and was surprised to see lots and lots of frogs. "EEEEP!" She screamed and tried to find a place to hide herself. "Ven! What's with all the frogs!?" "Uh... Sorry... Just tryin out a spell..." "Get them out if here!" "I don't know how!" "Ahhh!" "What's going on here?" Terra came up to them and asked. "Ask Ven!" "Don't blame me!" "It was your fault! Terra get rid of them!" "Ugh, you guys are such babies..." Terra picked up Ven with one arm and Aqua with the other and carefully stepped over the frogs to get to the living room. "Now, I'll be right back." "Ven, what were you trying to do?" Aqua asked him. "I was trying to umm, make the walls turn into Jell-o... But u think I used the wrong spell..." "Ya think!?" "Now I feel all gross and slimy..." "All gone." Terra clapped his hands. "How?" The two asked. "Just did a little spell and it sent them back to the swamp where they belong." "Are you sure that's all of them?" "I think so. Oh wait... Here's one!" Terra pulled a frog out from behind his back. "Ahh!" Aqua screamed startled. "Terra! Not funny!" "Yes it is!" He laughed. "You!" She stomped out of the room embarrassed and angry. "Aqua come on, it was just a joke!"

"Ugh, Terra... He knows I hate frogs... They are just so slimy and gross!" A shiver ran up her spine. "Good job Terra." Ventus said sarcastically and slow clapped. "You know she hates frogs." "It was a joke!" "Yeah well..." "Well what?" "Aqua is a girl..." "No really?!" "Lemme finish. She isn't like us, us guys would react differently to a situation like that." "So what you are saying is that you want me to act like a girl?" "No, even tho that would be funny... Girls like it when you treat them, well... like girls." "Why do you know all this hmm?" "We all have our secrets..." Ventus smirked. "Ok then..."

After a few hours they all sat down and ate supper and decided what they should do. "Thoughts? Questions? Queries?" Aqua asked. "Let's watch a movie!" Ventus suggested. "Ok, what about a scary movie?" Terra said. "How bad could it be?" ~20 minutes later...~ "Don't go in there! Don't go in there!" Aqua said scared holding a blanket up passed her nose. And poor Ventus was curled up in a ball trembling. "T-Terra maybe we should turn this off..." Aqua stuttered. "Come on you guys are just being a bunch of babies." *Crash* "Ahhhh!" Aqua screamed then hid her head in Terra's chest while Ven jumped out of his seat then ran into a wall with a blanket on his head. "Ow!" "Alright, alright." Terra took the remote and turned the tv off. "Happy?" "I'm not! Considering I'm on the floor!" Aqua got up and gave Ven a hand. "Are you ok Ven?" "Just a bit dizzy... Nothing a nap won't fix." Ventus fell on the floor. "Well thanks a lot Terra." "Why is everything my fault!? Ventus was the one who suggested it!" "Ok ok. Well I'm going to drag Ventus to bed, want to help?" "Yeah sure, why not."


	7. Chapter 7 Glitter

Chapter 7 Glitter

Terra woke up and was on his way to the shower. "Have a good sleep Terra?" Aqua asked rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes. "Ummm, yeah? Your in a peppy mood this morning." "Yeah!" She smiled then walked away. "That was weird." Terra went in the washroom then looked in the mirror. "3...2...1..." "AQUA!" "Yes?" She answered innocently. "What did you do to my hair!" He stomped out of the washroom. "What you don't like glitter?" "On a art project yes, but not in my hair! What the heck was that for!?" "Making me and Ven watch that scary movie last night. You probably gave him nightmares." "Come on it wasn't that scary!" "Hey Terra, I didn't know the circus was in town..." Ventus said. "Ugh!" Terra went back in and slammed the door. "What? Was is something I said?" ~30 minutes later.~ "Nice of you to join us Terra." Aqua said as he sat down on the couch. "I took 3 showers and this still hasn't come out yet!" The two snickered at him. "Not funny!" "Come on Terra lighten up." Aqua smiled. "It was only a joke." Ventus grinned. "You were in in this too?" "Psssh, no." Ventus smirked. "What am I going to do with you guys... What's for breakfast?" "I don't know..." Aqua pondered. "I'm getting cereal then." "I'll have some!" Ventus said. "Me two!" Aqua added. "Cereal for three coming up." Aqua and Ven started to whisper behind his back. "Are you guys talking about me?" Terra lifted a brow. "Um, no." Aqua smirked and scratched the back of her head. "Ok..." Terra continued to pour the cereal, got the milk and poured it into each bowl. "Here you go."the He passed Aqua and Ventus each a bowl. "Fruit Squares!" Ventus cheered. "Mmm, Raisin Bran." Aqua said. "I don't understand how you like that stuff..." "Chillio's are the best." Terra added. "To each his own." Ventus said. "Ahem?" Aqua cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, to each their own." "Thank you." They continued eating their cereal and soon finished. "Sooo, what should we-" Terra started to say but Ven cut him off. "Now!" Aqua got up went over to Terra and started to tickle him. "A-a-quua! St-stop it! Hahahahaha!" Then Ven joined in the fun. "W-wh- what are you g-guys doing? Hahahaha! My s-sides hurt." The two finally let him go. "What was that?" Terra asked clenching his sides. "We wanted to cheer you up." Ventus smiled. "Did it work?" "Yeah, I guess." He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 Hats

Chapter 8 hats

"Come on Aqua, this is a girls store!" Terra moaned. "And I'm a girl, now come on." "But Aqua!" Ventus whined. "This is the last one I promise." "You already said that like 5 times!" Terra crossed his arms. "And now i mean it." "Fine, that means we get to drag you into our guy stores." "Deal." Aqua and Terra shook hands. "Ooh terra look at this!" Aqua grabbed a pink frilly feathery hat. "Ooh a hat..." Terra said monotone. "Here!" She put it on his head. "Are you amused?" He put his hands on his hips. "Yup!" *Click* She took a picture of him and laughed, Ventus smirked. "Here Ven." She gave him the same one in purple. "I kinda like it actually." Ventus posed in front the mirror. "Smile!" She took a quick picture of them. "See! Look what you did to Ven!" "Come on Terra, let loose! Show your feminine side!" Ven cheered. "IM A GUY!" "Please for me?" Aqua put her hands together and pouted. "Not the pout... Fine... Oh look, I'm a pretty princess! Oh my, these shoes are absolutely devine." Terra took a high heel and put it on his foot. "Those are actually kinda cute, do you mind if I try those on?" Aqua asked. "Take them!" Terra tried to take the shoe off but it wouldn't budge. "Any day now." She said impatiently. "It's stuck." "What do you mean it's stuck?" Meanwhile Ven was on the floor laughing his head off. "Not funny Ven." Terra glared. "Funny? It's hilarious!" "You did this to yourself Terra." Aqua tried to hold back her laughter. "Would you just come over here and help me get this off!" "Alright, alright." "How are we doing over here?" An sales person asked. "Peachy..." Terra tried not to make eye contact. *Click* "Aqua!" "Sorry, memories!" Aqua pulled while Terra pushed. "Almost there..." *Cling* The shoe flew off Terra foot and hit a sales sign. "Finally... That's the last time I go shopping with you..." Ven was pretty much in years at this point. "Why didn't I get this on tape..." "I did get the pictures." "DELETE THEM!" "Aw Terra... Why you gotta be such a party pooper?" Ventus whined. "Fine, keep them whatever..." "Your so nice Terra." Aqua hugged him. "Thanks for being such a good sport." "Can we leave now?" He asked. "Of course! ... After I buy these..." "Aqua!" The two boys whined in sync. "Just kidding, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9 Ink

Chapter 9 Ink

The three got back from a long few hours of shopping. "Wasn't that fun?" Aqua skipped into the living room with her 6 bags. "Yeah, fun..." Terra grumbled. "I enjoyed it." Ven smiled. "Well im gonna go to my room and practice some spells." "Have fun." Terra said then she left.

"Hmmm let's see here... Lalunica basticati." A roll of cheese appeared beside Aqua. "Hmmm, more food to eat for dinner. What else... Unisine sulidod. La! Oh, I can sing now! This will be fun!" Aqua turned back to the previous page she read the other day. "Boeilie loivansi. Still nothing... Maybe I should read up on it." Aqua flipped a few pages and started reading. "Boeilie loivansi... Blah blah blah... This spell will make anyone from the opposite sex have random romantic out burst... Does that mean... I casted this twice what does that mean... How can I undo this?" She flipped to the back of the book looking for something that told her how to undo spells, as she was flipping her hand knocked over a small jar of ink onto her book. "Oh no! Good job Aqua... You just had to learn how to write calligraphy... Now what do I do... Tell the master I guess..." Aqua left the room in search of the master.

Aqua started to walk down the hallway then in the corner of her re caught a glimpse of Terra. "Hey Aqua." He smiled. "Can't talk now Terra." Aqua said trying to avoid him. "Wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. *Sigh* "What do you want Terra?" She glanced at him. "I have something to show you." "What is it?" "Come with me." He pulled her with him. Terra took Aqua in back of the castle.

"Close your eyes." "Alright..." She covered with both hands. He continued to take her further. "Terra where are you-" "ok look." She removed both of her hand from her eyes and saw a old broken up playground. "Remember this?" "I do... When did you-" "I was out the other day exploring and I found it here." "I forgot all about this..." She started looking at every detail from the slide to the swings. "Come on, I'll push you." "Um Terra... Don't you think we are a little too old for this?" "Age is but a number, sit." "Ok..." She sat down and Terra started pushing her. "Is it suppose to make that noise?" The whole thing started to creek. "I'm sure it safe." Terra continued pushing. "I don't trust this..." Aqua jumped from the swing. "Aw come on Aqua." Suddenly everything started to collapse on top of him. "Terra!" Aqua ran to assist him. "Are you ok?" She started digging him out. "Maybe it wasn't safe..." "No duh! Now come on smart alec." She helped him up and they walked back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10 Jigsaw

Chapter 10 Jigsaw

Right when Aqua and Terra entered the castle it started to pour. "Well I guess we aren't training today..." Aqua said. "I suppose not." Terra answered. "Hey guys!" Ventus came running down the steps. "Let's play a game!" "Like what?" Terra asked. "Why don't we do a puzzle or something?" "Ok." "But I have to go-" "come on Aqua." Ventus cut in. "I have to see-" "it will be fun." Terra interrupted her. "Ok, fine." She sighed. And they all went up to the living room. Ventus pulled out a puzzle box from under the couch. "Why is that there?" Aqua questioned him. "Umm, no reason... Let's go!" He dumped the pieces out of the box. "I get left, Aqua gets the right and Ven you get the middle." "How will we know which is which?" "Here." Terra handed him the box with the picture on the top. "Don't you want to look at it too?" Aqua asked. "Psssh, I don't need it." "Ok then..." Aqua and Ventus continued getting the pieces and tried to put them together. "Sometimes Terra is like a jigsaw puzzle, I've known him pretty much all my life but he can be so hard to figure out." Aqua thought. A few minutes later there was soft grumbling noise coming from Terra. "Do you need some help?" Aqua asked. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about it..." "Ok..." She could see the anger building up deep inside of him. "This won't end well..." "I got it!" Ventus yelled in excitement, finishing his part of the puzzle. "That's it!" Terra got up and threw all his pieces in the air. "I'm done!" He stormed out of the room. "Rage quit much?" Ventus sat there in shock. "I tried to help him..." Aqua sighed. "Oh well, what you gonna do. Anyways, I'm gonna draw a picture..." Ventus said and went to his room. "I should go check up Terra." Aqua said to herself and went to his room.

"Terra? Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine... I hate puzzles..." "I tried to help you, but sometimes Terra your just so..." "Terra-ble?" "Ha-ha very funny." "I'm good now, I just got a little flustered. Ugh, and a bit sore." "I told you it wasn't safe." "Can you kiss my boo boo better Aqua?" "Where does it hurt?" "Everywhere..." Aqua gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Feel better?" "O-oh yeah, lots." "Good, see you later." Aqua left the blushing Terra.


	11. Chapter 11 Kitten

Chapter 11 Kitten

Aqua and Terra awoke the next day to the sound of Ventus's screaming. "Hey guys! Come quick!" Both teens leaped from their beds and sprinted down the hall, down the stairs to the front door where Ventus was. "What's going on!?" Terra said half awake. "What's the emergency?" Aqua looked around for any signs of trouble. "Oh, nothing's wrong." "So you woke us up for nothing?!" Aqua said exhausted. "No look!" Ventus opened the door and picked up a small black cat. "Can we keep him!?" "I dunno Ven... What if it belongs to someone." Terra said concerned. "B-but Terra." Ven pouted. "Come on Terra." Aqua pouted. "Ok,ok. Let's just keep this between us, we don't need the master knowing about this." "Yay!" Aqua and Ven cheered. "Where do we put it?" "I'll keep it in my room!" Ventus volunteered. "Just be careful with it and remember-" "Ok see Ya bye!" Ventus cut Terra off then ran up to his room with the new kitten. *Sigh* "I'm sure everything will be fine Terra." "Aqua, your talking about Ven." "Yeah I know... It's just... Yeah we should check up on him." They both ran up to his room. "Ven are you- what are you doing!" Aqua went up to him and snatched her head band . "Why did you have my head band!?" "I wanted Mr. Fluffy socks to play with something." "Not this! Why don't you go to the supply closet and get some rope!" "Ok. Note to self don't mess with Aqua's stuff..." "And why Mr. Fluffy socks?" Aqua asked. "Why not choose a cool name like obsidian or black onyx?" "Nah... What about you Terra and ideas?" "He looks like a Cole, or Domino. Let's talk names later..." "Hey where you going?" Ventus asked. "Just in my room for a bit." "Ok! Me and mittens are going to play some more!" "Hopefully with none of my head bands right?" "Yeah! I'll get some rope from the closet. Come on Humphrey!" The cat followed him. A few moments later Aqua went into Terra's room to talk. "You have to see this." "What?" "Follow me." Aqua led him outside and around the back of the castle. "What the?" They both stood there confused at what they were looking at. "Ven what are you doing?..." Terra face palmed. "I'm taking Blackie Chan out or a walk." Ventus had taken the rope and made it into a harness, tied it to the cat as started walking with it. "Um, Ven... You know dogs are suppose to go in leashes right?" Aqua pointed out. "Shhhh, Inky doesn't know that." "Ok then..." "Let's leave them alone." "I'm outta here..."


	12. Chapter 12 Lightning

Chapter 12 Lightning

"Ven has been out there for hours, should we bring him back in?" Aqua said with her face pressed up against a window. "He won't last much longer, i think those are rain clouds." As soon as those words escaped his lips it started to down pour. "Oh no..." Aqua sighed. A minutes or two later a soaking wet Ventus came into the living room with somthing that looked like a drenched black mop. "Have fun?" Terra smirked. "Ha-ha... Let's get out of here Abracadabra, I sense a mockery coming our way." "Now what..." Aqua sighed. *CRASH* "EEEPP! What was that!" Aqua yelled startled. "That was thunder..." "Make it stop!" Aqua grabbed a pillow and started quivering. "It's not going to hurt you Aqua, maybe the lightning will..." "Terra!" "It's ok." He walked over to Aqua, sat down beside her and started to hold her. "I won't let anything happen to you." "Terra was always a good comforter. He has his moments, but I'm glad to have him. Especially during these moments." *BOOM* Aqua buried her head in Terra's chest. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." "You know... I kinda like romantic Terra... Did I just say that? That spell must be contagious or something." She finally came back to reality after a few moments. "Maybe I should go see if Ven is ok." "I'll come with you." "Ven?" "You alright?" They walked in on him holding the cat in his arm rocking him back and forth like a baby. "Asphalt doesn't like thunderstorms." "Well I guess you two are fine." "Can we get charcoal some warm milk?" "Sure, I'll be right back." Aqua went to the kitchen and got the milk, warmed it up and brought it back to Ven and the kitty. "Here ya go. Do you know how to feed it?" "Yup." Ven gave it the bottle and watched it drink slowly. "I guess our work is done here. G'night Ven." Aqua left the go to the living room with Terra following behind her. *CLAP* "Ah!" Aqua could be in the safest place in the world and still be afraid of the storm but the one place she was comfortable was in the arms of Terra. But she would never tell him that. "Here." Terra patted the seat beside him on the couch, Aqua laid down on him and fell asleep. "Aqua?" He whispered. No answer. Terra carefully picked her up and carried Aqua to her room. "See you in the morning." He laid her ok her bed and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13 Mouse

Chapter 13 Mouse

"Morning guys." Aqua yawned and sat down in the dining room with her friends. "Hows kitty kitty bang bang?" She asked. "Good, he's sleeping in my room." "You know Ven we really should name him soon. He is probably confused." Terra said. "Yeah... I just don't know what yet..." "Why don't we all-EEEEK!" Aqua jumped up on her chair. "What? What is it!" Terra got in a fighting stance. "I-it's a mouse!" "Ah! Where!" Ventus joined her. "Over there!" Aqua pontes to the fridge. Then Terra walked over and picked up the mouse. "Man, I swear you guys are a bunch of scary cats..." "Cats? Cat! Go get him! He'll eat the mouse!" Ventus said anxiously. "Now now, he's not so bad. Just look t his cute little face." "Terra, mice aren't cute!" Aqua crossed her arms. "Just look at him." He started to walk closer. "Don't you dare take another step with that thing!" "Come on Aqua..." "Hold me!" Ventus jumped into Aquas arms. "Ventus! Get off!" "No!" "Terra!" "Fine, just get down and I'll let him go outside." Aqua put Ventus down and got off her chair. "Now, Aqua. Hold the mouse." "What? Terra are you crazy!" "He's harmless, just pet it or somthing." Terra said stoking it's back. "But T-Terra I-" "get over your fear Aqua." "...I'll do it." Ven volunteered. "See even Ventus will do it." He held his breath and started lightly tapping it on the back. "I'm alive!" He exhaled. "Ok Aqua it's your turn." "Ok... But if I get rabies it's on you!" She shuffled over to Terra turned her head and poked the mouse. "Don't be a baby about it." "Fine!" She took the mouse from Terra and started to pet it. "I did it!" "I guess your not a wuss after all." "Hey!" She slapped his arm. "Just kidding. And ow!" "He is kinda cute actually. I think I'll put him out." "I'm going to go check on puss and boots in my room." "Ven you really gotta name that cat." "I will, I will."


	14. Chapter 14 Night

Chapter 14 Night

"Terra! Aqua! Come look!" "What is it Ven?" Aqua said running into his room. "Eclipse is purring!" Terra sighed. "Yes Ven, cats do that..." "But wait! Guys I decided on a name!" Ventus said excitedly. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Terra raised a brow. "Noite!" "Noite?" He asked confused. "It means night in Galician." "Why Galician?" "It's my cat! I can name it whatever I want!" "Your cat?" "I found it!" "Fair enough... Why not just name it plain night?" Aqua asked. "Because that's boring! Have you even met me?!" "True." "Ok then Noite it is."

Later on the three amigos were up late, watching a movie and eating popcorn. "I'm gonna stay up all night!" Ventus said while stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Sure Ven, whatever you say." Terra rolled his eyes. Halfway through the movie Ventus and Aqua passed out on the couch, while Terra watched the rest. It was almost midnight, and Terra felt himself slowly letting his head hang down. So he decided to turn the tv off and go to bed. Just as he started to leave the room he heard a soft faint voice call out to him. "Terra?" "Yes?" He whispered back. "Can you take me to my room? I'm too tired to get up." "Ugh." Terra sighed. "Okay." "Thanks." He walked back over to the couch and picked up the damsel in distress. "Is Ven still sleeping?" "Yup, out like a light." Terra cautiously walked down the hallway making sure he didn't make any noise, he didn't want to wake the master up. He wouldn't be too happy if he found out that they were still awake at this hour. "Here we are." Terra walked in her room and carefully laid her down on her bed. "Terra?" "Hmmm?" "Can you tuck me in?" "Don't push your luck." "Oh, okay… But just one more thing." "And that is?" "Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" "Sure." Aqua got comfy under her covers and Terra laid on top of the covers beside her. "That was a good movie." Aqua said sleepily, rubbed her eyes and turned her back to Terra. "You were only awake for half of it." "Well the first half was good..." "Yeah, what do you think-" Terra looked over at Aqua, she was fast asleep. Quietly and carefully he got up without waking her. Then the grandfather clock outside her room struck midnight. Unable to resist the temptation Terra bent down and gave the sleeping Aqua a quick 2 second kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Aqua." He whispered and snuck out of the room. "Goodnight Terra." She smiled fell asleep once more.


	15. Chapter 15 Onion

Chapter 15 Onion

"Master Eraqus! Master Eraqus!" "Yes child?" "Um, do you know how to undo a spell?" "Of course. Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason... But could you tell me how?" *Sigh* "What did you do Aqua?" "I was practicing my spells and I casted this one spell and I thought it didn't work so I ended up casting it 2 times which made it twice as strong and-" "whoa calm down. Which spell was it?" Aqua handed him the book. "Ah I see. Luckily for you the spell will wear off tomorrow." "Oh good." Aqua let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you master." She started walking away. "Oh, and Aqua?" "Y-yes?" She gulped. "Try to be more careful next time." "Yes master. I guess I should get breakfast started..." Aqua sighed. "I should make everyone omelettes." Aqua started getting all the ingredients she needed and started baking. "Ugh, I hate this part..." She stared at the onions. "It has to be done one way or another..." Aqua got out a knife and proceeded to cut the onions. Aqua tried using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes but forgot her hand had touched it before which made her eyes water more. "Aqua are you ok?" Terra laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Terra, just cutting some onions." "Oh, I see." Terra started tearing up. "Can I help?" "Yeah actually, you can help me mince up some mushrooms." "Alright. Ugh, these onions." Terra started rubbing his eyes. Ven walked in confused as anything. "Who died?" "No one Ven." Aqua chuckled. "I was just cutting up onions." "Oh, well I'm just going to get some milk for Noite." Ven opened the refrigerator and tried reaching for the pitcher of milk on the top shelf. "Do you need some help Ven?" Terra asked. "N-nope I'm fine I j-just gotta... Reach." Ventus grasped the handle of the milk but only for a second, he almost had it but it slipped and spilled I'll over poor Noite. But he didn't mind, he just licked himself clean. "Ven!" Aqua gave out a small laugh. "Sorry..." "We will just have to go get some more later." Terra smiled. "Anyway you want to help make breakfast?" "Sure but, what about the milk?" "I'm sure Noite will drink the rest up." Aqua said wipeout tears from her face. "It's ok Aqua." Ven patted her back. "There is no need to cry over spilled milk." He smirked. "Ha-ha very funny. Just put these in the frying pan ok?" "Ok."


	16. Chapter 16 Peppers

Chapter 16 Peppers

"Hey guys." "Hmm?" Hummed Ventus and Aqua. "You guys up for a challenge?" "Like what?" Aqua asked. "The hot pepper challenge." "What kind of peppers are we talking here?" "We will just work up the Scoville scale." "The what?" Ventus asked confused. "Are you guys in or not?" "Yeah, I guess so." They spoke together. "Let's get started." Terra opened the fridge and started taking out all kinds of different peppers. "Where did you get all of these?" Aqua put a hand on her hip. "The Moogles cut me a deal." "If I die its on you." "Fair is fair. Now, first the green pepper." "This isn't spicy at all!" Ventus cheered. "It gets better, the banana pepper." They each took a bite. "What's the matter Ven?" Getting too hot for Ya?" Terra teased. "N-nope, I'm ok." "Alrighty then, the jalapeño pepper." Ventus started to brake out in a sweat. "Wait for it..." Terra nudged Aqua. "Oh spicy mamas! That's hot!" Ventus ran to the fridge and searched for somthing to ease his pain. "Make it stop!" He pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and chugged it. "Ven, the acidity in the orange juice makes the pain worse. You need milk." "Milk!? But Noite drank it all! Ahhhh!" Aqua and Terra watched as Ventus ran down stairs outside and head first into the fountain. "Terra he's going to drown!" "He'll be fine." "Fine? That one practically killed him!" "Shall we continue?" "Ok, ok." "Next, the Serrano pepper." "Woo!" Aqua said. "Feeling the heat yet?" "A bit yeah..." "Let's try the Tabasco pepper." Terra and Aqua's eyes started to water. "Giving up yet?" Terra smirked. Sadly that was all she could take. "Yes! Ahhheee!" She ran to the sink and doused her aching mouth in water for a few minutes. "Ha-ha victory!" Terra cheered and tried the last pepper. "H-ha-hot", he tried eating a habanero but failed. "Ugh!" Terra joined her at the sink. They took turns rinsing their mouths, Ventus walked back into the kitchen soaked from the fountain. "N-never again! Let's stick t-to less spicy foods, ok?" "Agreed!" Terra and Aqua continued drenching their mouths.


	17. Chapter 17 Queen

Chapter 17 Queen

"Oh Teeeeerrrrraaah!" Aqua yelled. *Sigh* "Yes Aqua?" "Could you make me some more soup?" She said with a stuffed up nose. "Sure yeah, whatever..." "Thanks Terr Terr." He cringed at the mention of that name. "You know I hate it when you call me that." "I know." She smiled. *Achoo*! "How did you even get sick in the first place?" "I don't know you tell me." "I'll be right back with your soup..." "Oh and Terra?" "What now?" He said with one foot out the door. "Can you fluff my pillow for me pwease?" "Ugh, fine." He forcefully walked over and fluffed her pillow. "Better?" "Yes, thank you Terr Terr." He grunted and walked out of the room. "Oh payback is so sweet." She sniffed. "Great now she gets to be treated like a queen..." "You started it." Ven smirked. "Shut up Ven." "Is that your catchphrase now? Shut up Ven?" He mocked. "She's actually sick this time. Just go check up on her or something." "Oh Terrrrraaaah!" "Now!" "I'm going, I'm going." "How you feeling Aqua?" Ventus asked with Noite following him. "Meh ok. Where's Terra with my soup?" She said congested. "He'll be here in a sec. You actually sound horrible..." "Gee thanks." "Sorry... You want to hold Noite?" "Nah, he likes you more." Noite went up to Aqua and rubbed against her bed. "Aww, your so cute." She petted him." I know..." Ventus blushed. "Umm, I was talking about the cat Ven..." "Oh, psssh I knew that... Anyway... I'll go check on Mr. Chefs progress."

"How's it going?" "Done. I'm gonna take this to Aqua." "Have fun!" "Ha-ha yeah."

"Here ya go princess." Terra handed the bowl of soup to her. "Feed me?" "Oh sure, what do I have to lose..." "This was actually kinda cute, I didn't think he would do it... But I'm not complaining." "Anything else?" "Nope. Thanks for taking care of me Terra." "No prob..." "Hug?" "No way sicko! When your better, maybe." "Fine, you owe me!" "Yeah, yeah. Call if you need me..."


	18. Chapter 18 Roller Skates

Chapter 18 Roller Skates

"Ventus what are you doing?" Terra crossed his arms. "I'm looking for something..." Terra saw Vens bottoms half sticking out of the supply closet. "Hey watch it!" Terra dodged to the left avoiding the things he was throwing out. "Sorry, I just gotta... Here they are!" "Here what are?" "Look!" Ventus backed out of the closet and held up a pair of roller skates. "And? Let's play around with them! I think yours are in here somewhere." He went back in and started looking. "Tell me if you find them... I'll be right back." Terra left him to check up on Aqua. *Knock knock* "How are you feeling?" "Great! I must have had a 24 hour flu or something because I'm feeling great!" "Are you sure you don't need any more-" "come on let's go do something!" Aqua leaped from her bed grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. "Hey Ven!" Aqua said with excitement. "Are you feeling-" "what's the plan guys?" "Found em!" "Found what?" "Here." Ventus handed both of them their skates. "Come on!" Ventus said with pep then ran outside. "We better go." Terra sighed. "Alright!"

When they got out there Ventus already had his roller skates on and was going around the castle without a care. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm flying!" Ven held out his arms. "Join me!" Terra and Aqua both put on their skates. "Let's go Aqua." "B-but..." "What's wrong?" "I-I can't skate..." Aqua nervously twiddled her thumbs. "That's ok, I'll help you." He smiled. "Terra I'm not so sure about this..." "Then I guess your just gonna have to trust me." Terra offered his hand, she grabbed it and slowly got up. "It's easy. Take your foot and just slowly move it foreword." Aqua tried and fell back. "I told you I couldn't do it..." "It's ok." He helped her up. "Just try again." Aqua moved her right foot forward followed by her left. "Look your doing fine!" "Whoa!" "I got you." Aqua swung her arms around his neck and made him fall into her, and made awkward eye contact with each other. "One more time." Terra took her hand and they started to skate. "I'm doing it Terra!" "I knew you could." He smiled. "Hey are you slow pokes coming or not?" Ventus started lapping circles around them. "Give us a moment will ya?" "I think I'm done for the day..." "No wait. Just a bit longer." "Fine..." Terra still holding her hand dragged her along the pavement. "Keep going!" "I'm trying..." "Your doing great." Terra started to slow down. "Nice job." "I had a good teacher. Now pay up." "Pay up?" Aqua hugged him. "Oh yeah right..."


	19. Chapter 19 Sand Castle

Chapter 19 Sand Castle

"I have an idea!" "What is it Ven?" Aqua asked. "Why don't we go to the beach?" "That sounds cool." Terra said. "Let's go then!" Aqua clapped her hands in excitement. They all went to their rooms, got changed, and their stuff and were on the way.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Race you to the water!" Ventus got a head start. "Hey!" Terra and Aqua ran after him. "Oh! The water is cold!" Aqua said retreating from the cold water. *Splash* "Terra! That's cold!" "Your gonna have to get used to it somehow." He splashed her again. "Hey!" She splashed back and yeah you guessed it, the war began. "Hey I want in!" Ventus butted in. And they all had a water war. "Come and catch me!" Aqua taunted. "Oh I will!" Terra ran after her. *Kersplash*! Terra tackled her. "Got you!" "Hey hey off of me!" She grinned. After a few more minutes of play they were listless and crashed on the shore. "What now?" Ven asked. "Let's make a sand castle." Aqua suggested. "1, 2, 3 go!" They dashed off and started building. "Hey Aqua, Terra! Water you waiting for?" "Oh no... Vens puns..." Aqua sighed. "Here we go..." Terra added a sigh. "Whale whale whale... Aren't you two a couple of negative Nancy's." "Ven just stop..." "Are you shore? I can't kelp it. I don't mean these puns on porpoise... Ok, I sea what you mean. I'm FINished!" "Dear lord why..." Terra face palmed. "Don't worry he's done." "Holy crab!" "Ven!" "Water you up to?" Ven took a bucket of water and dumped it on Aqua and Terra's sand castles. "Ven!" They raised their voices. "Uh oh..." "You beta start walking the plank!" Terra said angrily. "Ahh! Nice one!" Ventus said and ran away.


	20. Chapter 20 Tree

Chapter 20 Tree

Aqua was alone, up in tree in back of the castle. "It's nice to have some quiet time..." "Aqua?" "Spoke to soon... Yes Terra? Wait, how did you know I was up here?" "I saw you climb up from my bedroom window. I think it's going to rain... Anyway, what are you doing?" "Well I was having some time to myself..." "Oh, sorry." He walked away. "Was Terra spying on me? He must be really bored... Terra wait!" "Hmm?" He turned back around. "Can you help me down?" "You got yourself up there in sure you can get yourself down." "No, wait! I'm scared... What if I fall!" "Fine, jump." "Jump?!" "I'll catch you." "Ok..." Aqua inched her way down the tree branch then jumped into Terra's arms. "See safe and sound." Terra smiled. "Thanks." She giggled. "Um, Terra?" "Yeah?" He gazed into her eyes. "You can put me down now." "Oh, yeah..." He carefully set her down. "Hi guys!" Ventus ran up to them. "What's going on?" "Nothing!" Aqua scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "Ok then! Noite and I are going for a walk, want to come?" "Meh I'm good." Terra said. "Yeah, no thanks Ven." Aqua added. "Your gonna miss all the fun!" "Since when was walking a cat fun..." Terra thought. "See ya!" Ventus ran off. "You wanna go do something?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, why not." The two walked around the castle.

"So... Chocolate or vanilla?" "What?" Aqua asked confused. "Ice cream, what's you favorite?" "Neither..." "Oh?" "Sea salt is the best." She smiled. "Your starting to sound like Axel..." "And that's a bad thing? Got it memorized?" "Well no, I just want you to be you Aqua." "I'm just kidding Terra." She playfully punched his arm. "What's yours then?" "Lemon meringue." "That's a ice cream flavour?" "Yeah, you should try it sometime." "Ok, I will... Do you ever cry Terra?" "What kind of question is that?" "It's just, I never seen you cry before..." "And you don't need to." "Why? Is there something I should know?" She looked at him and moved her brows up and down. "It's embarrassing alright?" "Terra, everyone dose it. Nothing to be embarrassed about." "Yeah, whatever..". Aqua looked up at the grey sky. "Those clouds don't look promising..." "Maybe we should get Ven." "Yeah."


	21. Chapter 21 Umbrella

Chapter 21 Umbrella

Terra and Aqua ran inside and grabbed a umbrella and went outside to look for Ven. The two both huddled under the tiny umbrella. "We should have got another one..." Aqua scooted closer to Terra. "There are no others." "What?" "Nope... This is the only one." "Oh... Hmm, I wonder where Ven went... Ven!" The two took turns yelling for him but no answer. "What if something happened to him Terra..." She pouted. "That cat will keep him company for now, keep looking." A few minutes later they saw him and the pathetic looking cat taking cover under a tree. "There!" Aqua pointed. "Ven!" "Aqua! Terra! Good thing your here, I thought I would be stuck out here." "Just take the umbrella and go dry off that thing..." "Will do!" Ventus clutched the cat in one of his arms grabbed the umbrella and ran inside. "Great, now I'm going to get soaked." Aqua frowned. Then Terra went behind her and gave her a hug. "It's just a little water." He flicked some in her face. "Hey!" She flicked some back. "Let's settle this like adults." Aqua sad and summoned Rainfall. "Alright, I'm down." Terra summoned his Ends of the Earth. They went back and forth hitting each other with their Keyblades. It started to rain even harder now. The two wielders kept going at it and soon ended in a tie. "Who... Won?" Aqua panted. "I think... We both did." Terra answered. "Oh... So um... What now?" She asked. "How about this." Terra leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. "What?! She screamed in her head. But I thought the spell wore off..." But Aqua just let it go and started to kiss him back. His lips were so soft and warm, Aqua enjoyed every second of it. They broke off and Terra gazed into Aquas bright cerulean eyes. "W-what was that for?" She asked. "Just for you being you." He tucked a lock of Aqua hair behind her ear. She just stood there unable to speak, still in shock after what happened. "Come on let's get you dried off." Terra put his arm around her waist, and they walked back to the castle.


	22. Chapter 22 Vase

Chapter 22 Vase

The next day Aqua woke up bright and early. "I dont get it..." Aqua read every word in the book and still didnt understand. "Did something go wrong?" Terra still wasnt quite like his self, it was making Aqua a nervous wreck. "I can barely even form a sentence around him now... Good job making yourself look like a idiot..." Meanwhile in Terra's room. "Don't act dumb Terra, I know what happened." "Y-you do? I mean... What are you talking about?" Terra tried playing it cool. "You and Aqua-" "It was me ok! I did it are you happy?" "What? I was going to say you and Aqua had a practice session without me. What were you talking about?" "Oh, yeah... Practice. I was talking about that too..." "Ooooooook... I'm gonna check on Noite now..." "Terra get a grip... What's wrong with you?! Just go talk to her..." He got up and walked down re hall to see Aqua, but Aqua had the same idea. Both of them had their heads down and mistakingly bumped into each other and knocked down an antique vase beside them. *Gasp* Aqua covered her mouth with her hands. Aqua looked up and saw Terra as scared as she was. "W-what do we do?" "Walk away and pretend nothing happened?" "No... Go to the supply closet and get broom!" "Great, just what I needed... Another distraction." Terra did what he was told. "We have to hurry before the master-" "Terra? Aqua?" "Crap... Busted..." She thought the gulped. "Y-yes master?" They replied slowly. "See me in my office, now." Both teens sighed and started walking.

"Have a seat." "Master I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "What am I going to do with you two..." "Aqua don't take it out on yourself, I'm as much to blame as you are." "Is there something that you two aren't informing me about?" "We were both walking down the hall when we crashed into each other knocking down the vase..." "Well it's good I don't keep anything expensive around you." "Hmm?" They looked at him confused. "That wasn't the real antique vase. I knew one day this would happen so I replaced it years ago." They gave out a sigh of relief. "Run along now." "What no punishment?" Aqua questioned. "No, the look on both you and Terra's face was enough." Master Eraqus gave a small snicker. "Thank you master." Terra and Aqua said simultaneously.


	23. Chapter 23 Wayfinders

Chapter 23 Wayfinders

Aqua and Terra didn't say a word to each other after that. "I can't avoid him forever..." "Aqua?" Ventus knocked on her door. "Hey, come in." "Are you and Terra ok?" "Um, y-yeah why?" She turned a light shade of crimson. "I saw you-" "it's not what it looks like! He started it!" "Yeah, I know." "O-oh you do? Crap I'm dead..." "Man, you two are both on edge today..." "Let's not bring this up again ok?" "Ok, whatever. Anyway I need you to come in my room, I think there is something wrong with Noite." "Lead the way." Aqua followed Ventus to his room and saw a peculiar sight. "Um Ven, did Noite shrink?" "A-am I seeing doubles?" "Hey what's going on here-" Terra walked in the room. "Uh Ven, I don't think Noite is a boy..." One by one they saw six little kittens come out from the closet. "Oh my gosh!" Aqua squealed. "Kitties!" Leave it to Aqua to say one of the most girly words in the English language. "Noite had babies!" High pitched meows pierced their ears. "Ven, the master! We ant let him find out." Terra said anxiously. "What are we going to do?" Aqua asked. "I don't know..." "Ahem." They all slowly turned around and saw Master Eraqus tapping his foot. "Something that needs to be said?" "Um, meow?" Ventus said but the master glared back at him. "Please get them out of here Ventus." "But Master Eraqus I-" "I asked nicely..." He finished and left the room. "It's ok Ven..." Aqua patted his back. "I know I know... I knew I couldn't keep her forever..." "What are we going to do with them?" "One moment..." Terra left the room and made a quick call.

"What was that about?" "I found someone who is willing to take care of them." "Really? Who?" "Sora. He does love animals." "Alright..." Ventus sighed. Aqua and Terra both left the room without making eye contact. They both laid down on their beds in their rooms, took out their Wayfinders and clutched it with both hands. "I just need to talk to you..."


	24. Chapter 24 Xylophone

Chapter 24 Xylophone

The next morning both teens were determined that they had to talk with each other. Aqua was the first to go. *Knock knock* "T-Terra?" "Oh hey, come in." The boy started to fill with joy. "Listen um-" "Guys!" "Not now I'm-" "Oh hey Sora." "I just wanted to say thanks for giving me Noite and the kittens." "Oh no prob..." Terra said. "Where's Ven?" "He's just saying his goodbyes..." "Yeah, he really had a bond with her." "Well you guys could see them anytime. Oh and um, I left you guys a little something in return." "Alright cool." "See ya!" "Good luck." "Anyway what I was saying." Aqua scratched the back of her head. "I-" "Terra! Aqua!" "What now Ven..." "Come look!" Ven took Aqua's hand sand dragged her out the room. "It's always one thing after the other..." Terra sighed then ran after them. "Isn't it cool!?" Ventus showed them a wooden xylophone. "Is this what Sora was talking about?" Terra questioned. "Yeah, I guess." Aqua answered. "And look!" Ventus handed Terra a note. "Here's a little... Well big, thing as thanks. This was just lying around in Destiny's islands music store. Maybe one of you will know how to play it. Good luck, and have fun!" -Sora

"Any of you guys know he to work this thing?" Tera asked. "I might know." Aqua picked up the mallets and started to play. "Cool!" Ven and Terra said in amazement. "The melody sounded so nice on the xylophone." Terra thought and continued listening. "What song was that?" Ven asked. "Dearly Beloved." She answered with a smile. "Man your full of surprises, aren't you?" Terra smirked. "I remember we all had I learn how to play one, back in grade school." "It sounded pretty cool." The two boys applauded her. "Why don't we have some breakfast now." She suggested. "Ok!" They replied and made their way to the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25 Yoga

Chapter 25 Yoga

After a big breakfast the three sat back in their chairs and thought about something to do. "I have an idea!" Aqua exclaimed. "Hmmm?" Ventus hummed. "Let's do yoga!" "That sounds like a girls thing to do..." Terra sighed. "It will be fun! "Aqua leaped from her chair to the living room, Ventus and Terra followed. Aqua got some mats and cleared the furniture from the middle of the room. "Aqua do we really have to do this?" Ven dragged his feet. "I'm with Ven on this one..." Terra did the same. "Stop your whining and grab a mat." "Fine..." They huffed, got a mat and sat down. "First, let's stretch." Aqua spread her legs vertically and bent down to reach them. "Um... Ms. Aqua?" Ven raised his hand high in the air. "Yes Ventus?" "Yeah... I can't do that..." "Just get as far as you can." "Wow, Aqua is really flexible..." Terra thought. "Ok, let's get into some poses." Aqua went into a downward dog, Terra and Ven followed. "The pain! It burns!" Ven rolled over hugging his legs. "I should have given you a warning... ONLY GO AS FAR AS YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE GOING." "Pssh, I can do these no problem..." Terra thought. "I'll show her..." "Next pose." Aqua raised her foot and rested her right leg on her left. Terra fell over because he was unable to balance. "Oof..." "Nice one." Ventus mocked. "Show off..." He mumbled and got back on this feet. "Are we done yet?" "Just a few more." Aqua did a warriors pose. "This I can do." Then a few seconds later they switched sides. "And the last one." Aqua took her hand reached back for her leg, pulled it to the ceiling and stretched her other hand out. "Oh crap..." Terra said trying to hold the pose. Both Ven and Terra managed to hold it. "Very good guys." She patted them on the back. "That wasn't so hard right?" "I guess..." Terra shrugged. "I liked it!" Ven smiled. "Good."


	26. Chapter 26 Zoo

Chapter 26 Zoo

"What now?" Ven asked. "I heard that there is a zoo that opened up." Aqua said. "Really? Here, in The Land Of Departure?" Terra raised a brow. "Oooh! Can we go? Can we go?!" Ven jumped up and down. "You wanna go Terra?" "Sure." "Yay! Let's go! Right now!" Ven tried to drag them out. "Hold on a sec Ven!" Aqua exclaimed. "Let us get ready first." "Ok, I'll meet you outside!" "Maybe we should just leave him there... He would blend in fine." Terra grinned. "Be nice Terra. I'll be right back." "Ok." After a few minutes everyone was ready, and we're off to the zoo.

"Welcome to The Land Of Departure Zoo." "Yay!" Ventus threw his arms up in the air and whizzed around. "Ooh look a zebra!" Ventus darted off to see it. "Ven! Don't go... Without... Us..." Aqua sighed. "Just leave him..." Terra patted Aqua shoulder. "Let's look over here Terra." Aqua pointed to the giraffes. "Ok." "You know, you kinda remind me of a giraffe." Aqua snickered. "Really? Why?" "Your really tall." Ah, well come over here." They walked over to the cheetahs. "These remind me of you." "And why is that?" Because you're fast, slender, determined." "I see." The two wielders continued looking at the animals, lions, tigers, bears. Oh my! "Where do you think Ven is?" Aqua asked. "Probably trying to run around in a animals cage and play house." "What?!" "Chill Aqua, I'm just joking. Why are you so anxious." "Ven is just like a little brother, that's all." Aqua twisted her foot into the ground. "What am I then?" "Your my best friend Terra." She avoided eye contact. "Just best friend?" "Well, I-" "Hey guys check this out!" At this point Terra wanted to take Ven by one arm and leg and chuck him in with the lions. "What is is Ven..." Terra hung his head and sighed. "Follow me!" They both walked with Ventus to one of the cages. "Look!" "Oh wow. "Aqua gasped. "Noite! Black panther, who would have known." "This is where Sora took her?" "Now we can visit her all the time right?!" Ven jumped up and down. "Not all the time, but sometimes yes." Terra replied. "Yay!" The three stayed for a couple more minutes and headed back home. "That was so much fun!" Ventus cheered. "Yeah, but there is still one more thing to do..." Terra smirked and continued walking.


	27. Chapter 27 end

Chapter 27 End

Aqua was laying down in her room, then she heard a knock on the door. "A-Aqua?" "Come in." "We need to talk." "Ok." She stood up from her bed and started making her way over to Terra. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I-" Terra pulled Aqua towards him and leaned down. "There he goes kissing me again! Relax Aqua, you know you like it." "I know about the spell." "B-but how did you-" "Look." Terra pulled out the book and pointed to a passage in it. "This spell won't work if the person is already in love with you." "What are you saying?" Terra took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you Aqua." She swung her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too Terra." The teens lips met once more. Then Ventus sneakily tiptoes around the corner and snapped a picture and took it back to his room. He jumped back on his bed and got out the scrapbook made for Aqua. He took the printed picture and placed it on a new page. 'Finally together.'

**A/N: Thank you all so much for following this story and thanks for the reviews/favorites! And all of the views! I cannot believe this story got over 1,000! That's amazing! More thing to come your way, including a couple things I will post on Christmas ( Mistle toe moments) And even see what the organizations plans are. Also if you have ****suggestions****, comments, questions or anything at all ill listen. I'm always looking for inspiration. Anyway, that was my rant. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
